


will you be my valentine?

by sleepy_ghost_writer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dream Smp, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, Streamers - Freeform, and it's broken my heart, edit: i read it ahaahaha, have you read heatwaves, i need the next fic, more to come! - Freeform, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ghost_writer/pseuds/sleepy_ghost_writer
Summary: After George declines Dream’s Valentine’s question, Dream decides to find out why.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s true, I finally started writing more Dream SMP fics!  
> Apologies to Norah, my lovely friend and first reader of most of my fics: you JUST told me you don’t love fluffy fanfic cuz you can never look at the characters the same...  
> but I had to do it.  
> Anyway this is set right after the Valentine’s stream :)  
> AND OF COURSE if Dream or George are uncomfortable with this fic I will take it down IMMEDIATELY so no worries there! They are real people and I do just wanna clarify I’m not in any way shipping them, just their minecraft personas :)

After the Valentine’s Day stream ended, Dream was acting weirder than usual, following George around sadly and being really clingy. 

“Dream. What’s going on? Are you okay?” George asked. 

“Nooooo…” Dream sighed, walking circles around George. 

“What’s bothering you then?” George asked. “Maybe I could help.” 

“Why did you refuse my Valentine offer?” Dream whined, hanging on to George’s sleeve like the clingy person he was. 

“Your Valentine offer? Oh, on stream today?” George asked. Dream nodded. “I thought you were joking,” George continued. “You know, for the shippers? I didn’t think you really meant it, Dream.” 

“Of course I meant it? Why would I have been joking?” Dream asked, confused. 

George choked. “I’m sorry… I thought you were doing it for the lolz, I feel so bad,” he said quietly, covering his face with his hands. “I wish you told me you weren’t kidding, cuz I still wanna be your Valentine…” 

There was a moment of silence, and then Dream took George’s hands and pulled them away from his face, grabbed George’s blue sweater by the shoulders, fisted his hands, and pulled George forwards until their lips met. The brunette boy made a small noise of surprise before gingerly placing his own hands on the taller boy’s shoulders and leaning into the kiss. And honestly? To the blonde boy, this was perfect: the other’s lips were warm and soft and sweet and it was all oh-so-good, even if the whole experience was new to both of the boys. 

“Dream,” George said softly when they pulled away. “ _ Dream _ ,” he said more insistently when the taller boy didn’t respond. 

“Yeah?” Dream hummed, smiling at George. 

“I— I was wondering if you wanted to be my Valentine,” the shorter boy said, blushing lightly. 

“Oh? So you refuse my offer, but then you ask me the EXACT SAME THING?” Dream laughed. He took George’s hand with a smile. “Seriously though. I wasn’t joking, of course I’ll be your Valentine.” He pulled George in for another short, sweet kiss, wondering if he was allowed to go further, but not voicing it until the older boy pulled Dream’s bottom lip between his own, which left him surprised but happy, and he quickly took the chance to deepen their kiss, a soft sound escaping his lips as they finally parted for air. 

“Yay,” George breathed, his dark-brown eyes looking straight into Dream’s own. “I was so worried that I was gonna spend another Valentine’s Day single and alone in L’Manburg.”


	2. OI CAN I HAVE UR ATTENTION FOR A SEC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha life update  
> this is gonna be some oneshots, chapter two’s coming soon!

Heyyyy :)  
Just wanted to say that I joined a writing challenge on Quotev! You can find my chapter here: https://www.quotev.com/story/13603143/March-Writing-Competition/12  
And I’ll update on how I do!  
i am also making this into some dream smp oneshots, next chapter’s coming soon :)  
see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> so.... this got a lot more popular than I thought it would??? and i thought “hMmmm what if I turn this into a lil book of oneshots?”  
> What do y’all think: shall I write some oneshots? :)  
> And as always, thank you for reading <333


End file.
